sugoi_quest_for_kokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Terezi Pyrope
"What? Can you speak up? I can't hear you, I'm blind" -Terezi-chan, Sugoi Quest for Kokoro THE MOVIE Terezi-chan is one of the many Trolls that appear in Sugoi Quest for Kokoro, and one of the actually canon Homestuck Trolls presented in the series. She is Sakura Katana-chan's best friend turned romantic rival. She fucking passed away when she got hit by a car, came back, then passed away again. She's usually even more blind than in Homestuck canon. She is voiced by ashtonrat. Personality She's a witty young Troll girl with a secret love for Karkat-kun. Before her first death, she was more of a supporting BFF character to Sakura-chan who depended on our main character. Terezi-chan can also gravely insult others right off the bat, calling Vriska-chan a fat ugly baka and tearing Sakura-chan down by stating that Karkat-kun doesn't even like her and that she should just give it up. She frequently reminds everyone that she's blind. Terezi-chan is much more like a misdirected spunky protagonist than her Homestuck counterpart after being revived by MILF-chan, and was even working on her potty mouth by replacing all of her cuss words with 'crap' or 'heck'. She's usually portrayed as a good kid who is constantly in shitty situations. She is PROBABLY the most normal character here so far if you ignore her weird love for the color red. Terezi-chan looks very much like her canon counterpart. She has short, spiky black hair that flairs out at the bottom, grey skin, and red eyes (because she's blind). She's one of the only girl characters who doesn't have giant tits (the other two being Ookami Kitsune-chan and Flayme Rayven). She has teal blood. Casual Her casual outfit is the same as in canon, a black short sleeve shirt with her symbol on it, black pants, and red shoes because she's weird and likes red. She still wears her iconic red tinted sunglasses as well, which makes sense because she's blind. School Outfit Terezi-chan is one of the only students to wear the actual unedited version of the School-chan official outfit because she didn't get the memo that the outfit wasn't strictly enforced. This consists of the short sleeved white top, light-ish blue scarf and skirt, white knee-length socks, and a black pair of Mary Janes. Terezi still wears her red sunglasses because she's blind so it doesn't matter. Magical Girl When Terezi-chan was revived and given Neko powers, she also got a new outfit. In this outfit, she sports a teal top with puffs on the shoulders, a puff on the neck, and a boob window that displays her goods. The window has a red border and a semicircular indent in the top middle, displaying Terezi's Libra symbol. She also wears teal elbow-length gloves with a red border at the ends, a frilly red skirt, and teal boots with red border as well. Terezi also has pink cat ears and a pink cat tail, possibly a side-effect of getting her powers from Bitch Vantas. She doesn't wear her sunglasses in this form, but she's still incredibly fucking blind. Story So Far Terezi-chan was introduced right after the opening in Sugoi Quest For Kokoro episode one, where she notes that her best friend at the time, Sakura Katana-chan, was "late every fucking day". After class-chan she is seen again cautiously walking alongside Sakura-chan with her arms out. She asks Sakura-chan if they can pull over because she can't see anything, causing Sakura-chan to call her needy. Just then, Vriska-chan appears, insults the two, and reveals that she has Terezi's cane. She insults Vriska-chan by calling her a fat ugly baka. This encounter causes Sakura-chan to transform for the first time but she is destroyed by Vriska instantly. Terezi worriedly calls out to Sakura-chan while facing a locker because she's blind. In episode two, Terezi is seen again walking to school-chan alongside Karkat-kun, inciting Sakura's wrath and unknowingly ruining their friendship. In cooking class, she asks Sakura-chan where her spatula is because she can't find it (because, again, she's BLIND). Sakura-chan fucking breaks it and calls Terezi-chan a piece of shit, much to the latter's shock. In episode three Sakura-chan was planning to kill her but she had actually already fucking passed away because she accidentally walked onto the highway and was hit by a car, because she's blind. Sakura-chan mourns her death. Later that episode it is revealed that the principal Bitch Vantas revives her and gives her Neko powers so that she can kill Sakura-chan. She then wakes up and the episode ends. In episode four, she fights Sakura Katana-chan, who had escaped from prison-chan minutes earlier. When Sakura-chan expresses shock at the fact that Terezi-chan is alive, she merely says "Heh... Justice... Never dies". Terezi-chan then absolutely decimates her and tells her to leave Karkat-kun alone, stating that he doesn't even like her. Later on, she is seen again talking with Karkat-kun. When Sakura-chan arrives, Terezi transforms into her magical neko state in order to protect Karkat-kun. She tries to fight but is stopped by Ookami-chan, who swears to protect Sakura-chan and is about to express her love when she is killed quickly by Sakura-chan's foot. Terezi is caught off-guard by Karkat-kun who tells her that she's facing the wrong way, and is thrown into the sky by Sakura-chan's eye lasers, where she dies by explosion. Karkat-kun mourns her death and is taken away by Sakura-chan, unfortunately for all parties involved. Terezi-chan is not seen again in the episode after this. Role in Sugoi Quest For Kokoro THE MOVIE Terezi-chan had a super minor role. She shows up in the beginning, and Sakura-chan fights her and then finally kills her. She is not seen after this. Relationships Sakura-chan She was best friends with Sakura-chan, but they quickly became romantic rivals when Sakura-chan believed that Terezi betrayed her and threatened to kill her. Before that it seems that Terezi-chan hung out with Sakura-chan the most, though Sakura called her needy. Sakura still considers them best friends despite their heated battle for Karkat's love. Vriska-chan Terezi-chan was blinded by Vriska-chan's giant tits, and they have been on bad terms since. Vriska also stole her cane. They're pretty hostile towards each other and Terezi even called her a fat ugly baka, and Vriska called her "Blindey" in retaliation. Ookami Kitsune-chan She doesn't really know Ookami-chan, but they were willing to fight each other before Ookami was mercilessly crushed by Sakura-chan's paw, so they were a bit hostile towards each other. They haven't interacted much within the show itself. Karkat-kun She is secretly in love with him and they are friends. She is the only one he has been seen interacting with and they seem to be on good terms. He is (unknown to him) the reason that Terezi and Sakura-chan are no longer Best Fucking Friends. Terezi was willing to protect Karkat-kun from Sakura-chan's obsessiveness and Karkat was seen crying over her death. = Category:Main Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Canon Homestuck Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Students at School-chan